kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Drexler
Background The man called Doctor Drexler is known to be insane. He looks to be about twenty five years old, with a blue-ish steel hair color. His eyes are a bright, sparking blue, and when near him you can often times hear the crackle and buzz of electricity. This is because he is in fact a wizard of electricity. He is quite powerful as well, and specifically creates crystal balls which send out pulses of the magic. As a child his parents did the same thing he did, without the insane scientist part. However, his father managed to get himself killed using the horribly dangerous electricity, and was left alone with his mother. He dropped out of the mage's college, and left to Kritana to seek a more quiet and out of the way area to conduct his experiments. Personality and Looks Drexler is around twenty five, with light blue-steel hair, and bright, electrifying blue eyes. His skin tone is pale, and he is of average height and build. The doctor actually has pipes and tubes running through his body, to his heart. They stick out every so slightly when he walks around, but are easily hidden by his robes. The tubes that are not hidden, however, are the ones sticking from the back of his head and traveling down the back of his neck to this back. He wears white robes, with the occasional blue thunderbolt going down it, and does not wear the traditional hood. Drexler is completely insane, though not hysterical. He also carries with him a copper staff, though it has been painted blue, and it has four spikes on the top of it. When he uses his staff, he sends electric pulses into it, and they are shot out through the spikes in a more concentrated arc. When he is roaming around outside of his house, he wears an entirely different garb. He wears a metal chestplate, with a large blue orb in the center, which sends hundreds of volts through tubes and pipes into his body. These volts go straight to his heart and brain, accelerating his body functions. Inventions Doctor Drexler has many crazy, amazing inventions. One of these includes a lighting system for his house. In his basement is a large box, with an extremely powerful orb inside. The orb contains massive amounts of electric magic, and releases it constantly and slowly. Connected to the orb are dozens of copper wires, which go all around his house. When the orb working,the electricity is sent through the copper wire, which begins to glow. The wire glows a bright blue color, and lights up his entire house. He has also created multiple servants who can also serve as his soldiers when called upon. They have a smaller orb in the center, which sends out electric magic, and glass tubes leading around the skeletal system of a human. These glass tubes are surrounded by metal plating, besides the joins. Copper wiring is also connected through the glass and around the hands, two large plates on the palms and ten on each of their fingertips. The orb inside of them is actually given a slight conscience so they know how to control the power within it. When it chooses, it can send thousands of volts though the copper and into whatever they are contacting. Specifically a person's head, frying the brain. End In a horrible experimental accident, Drexler created a massive bolt of lightning, which ended up hitting him, and turning his brain to liquid. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters